


#MysteryShinraHotties

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The Average Shinra Employee has no idea who the Turks are. They do know that there are some SMOKING HOT dudes around the HQ sometimes.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	#MysteryShinraHotties

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Text from comic here:  
> My First Day working at Shinra HQ, and already I spot two hotties at the cafeteria. #LUCKY
> 
> That suit is definitely not regulation. Report to mama for some DISCIPLINARY ACTION heehee.
> 
> I seen the hottie baldie around. Anybody know which department they are at? #MysteryShinraHotties
> 
> Oh MY. Red head has a hot colleague. What is IN this Shinra water, why is everybody so HOT! #MysteryShinraHotties
> 
> Trust me fam. They are definitely the exception. I wonder if they work together (and can I transfer STAT). #MysteryShinraHotties
> 
> HELP HELP. #MysteryShinraHotties HAVE ROLLED UP THEIR SLEEVES AND I AM DYING!
> 
> SOMEBODY CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! IT’S TOO HOT! #MysteryShinraHotties
> 
> Would somebody PLEASE find out who they are!!! #MysteryShinraHotties
> 
> And a small epilogue:
> 
> Tseng: … I think we should do something about this.
> 
> Reno: Yeah. Maybe we should post topless photos. That’ll make #MysteryShinraHotties REALLY trend.
> 
> Rude: -///-


End file.
